


Just The Same

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Genderbent!Gavin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Just The Same

Just the same

Anon Prompt- Genderbent Mavin?

I’m gonna stick with Gabby and Michael. I just love feminine Gavin. Gabs gets gum in her hair and has to cut it off then is upset about how it looks. Michael tells her he loves her just the same.

WC-557

_“Baby, can you open the door?” Michael asked, gently rapping on the bathroom door in the office._

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

“Baby, can you open the door?” Michael asked, gently rapping on the bathroom door in the office.

They’d been messing around in the office and Geoff, being that disgustingly adorable older brother/dad type around Gabs, was teasing her with a piece of chewed up gum, making her gag a little but mostly threatening to put it in her hair. Something about Gabby was that she loved her long hair. She liked fiddling with it and keeping it relatively nice and Michael loved it too, running his fingers through it when his girlfriend was upset or after sex.

“Oh shit!” Michael looked up from his work to see what had happened. The room was absolutely still, Geoff staring at Gabby with wide eyes, the gum having vanished...no. It hadn’t vanished. It was in Gabs’ hair. Ray was steadying Geoff to keep him from falling over, probably after having tripped him. Gabby was standing there, blinking slowly, her brain trying to process what had happened.

“Gabby. I’m so sorry, maybe we can get it out,“ Geoff said, fiddling with the woman’s hair but the look on his face said it was too squashed in to salvage. Gabby just made a small squeaking noise, turning and leaving the room without a word.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Michael said, leaving the office and going to the bathroom, hearing small whimpering sounds.

“Baby, can you open the door?” Michael asked, gently rapping on the bathroom door in the office. There was silence for a moment, then the sound of scissors snipping. He stood there, jiggling the door knob but it had been locked so all he could do was stand there and wait until Gabby opened the door. Around ten minutes later, after many walk bys from Geoff and the other Hunters, Gabby opened the door a little, enough for Michael to see what she’d done.

“It looks awful, doesn’t it,” Gabby said, sniffling and staring at the ground. Michael couldn’t answer. It didn’t look awful. She’d chopped enough for the gum to be gone but it was still long enough for Michael to tangle his fingers in if he wanted to. The longest parts of her sandy brown hair brushed her jaw line, showing the nape of her neck.

“Gabs, you look gorgeous,” Michael said. Sure it was a little choppy in some parts but how she’d cut it left it layered and flicked out in some places like models had in magazines. Gabby looked up at her boyfriend and rubbed at her nose with her hoodie sleeve.

“Really?” she asked in a small voice. Michael smiled and pulled her in for a hug, pressing his lips to her forehead in a light kiss. “You always look gorgeous, baby. Even if you shaved your head,” Michael said with a smile, noticing the others watching them from the end of the hallway.

“Let’s not go that far,” Gabby said thickly with a small laugh as she buried her face in Michael’s chest, then leant in to whisper in his ear. “And if I had no hair, you’d have nothing to grab while suck your-“

“OOOKAY, that’s enough. Back to work jackasses and jackassina,” Geoff called. Michael smiled, kissing Gabby again and whispering that she looks beautiful.

Because no matter what she did to her hair, he’d love her just the same.


End file.
